bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Miracle! The Mysterious New Hero
Miracle! The Mysterious New Hero is the thirty-third episode of the Bleach anime. In the Human World, Yuzu Kurosaki finds a cat named Raku. Summary Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu begin noticing many strange things that have been happening lately. Karin says it must be the Hollows. Suddenly, a cat falls onto Yuzu. The Hollows try to attack, but Karin wards them off. With the incident over, Yuzu says the cat reminds her of Ichigo. The girls note that the cat gives them a strange feeling. At Kisuke Urahara's shop, Jinta Hanakari says no one will be coming to the shop and then another Hollow appears. After it's destroyed by Ururu Tsumugiya, Jinta notes that a lot of those have been appearing since Ichigo Kurosaki left. He decides to eavesdrop on Urahara, who questions if he's been getting enough exercise lately. His assistant offers him a product, and while they are distracted, the kids decide to leave. Elsewhere, Yuzu has named the cat Raku. They come home to find a hot-pink car in front of their house. Don Kanonji emerges, and asks if they are Ichigo's sisters. He says Ichigo is his number one student, and seems heartbroken when the girls tell him that Ichigo's gone. Yuzu suddenly notices that she can see Hollows, who are easily dodging Don's attacks. When Don gets kidnapped and is starting to float away, Jinta appears out of the blue and saves him. Now that he's attracted attention, Don basks in the glory for a moment before dashing away. Elsewhere, the children introduce each other and Jinta and Ururu announce that the Hollows are attracted to Raku. Don interrupts the moment by saying that he's amazed at meeting so many gifted children. He offers to train them, at which all the children eagerly jump for their own reasons. Ururu says that the cat will always be attacked unless they put it's soul to rest. They seek Urahara for counsel, but he's out to lunch. At this point, Hollows appear and Ururu helps Yuzu escape and returns to fight the Hollows. Elsewhere, Don changes into his star outfit and tells the children that they will be helping him fight Hollows. He announces that they will be on a TV show and be "red", which is the Japanese word for a main character. Jinta and Karin argue over who's going to be Red, but they are interrupted with the task of finding Yuzu. Yuzu has since escaped to the roof and is completely surrounded. When all hope seems lost, Raku creates a shield to hold the Hollows back. When the Hollows attack again, Don's crew begin their assault. During their entrance, Karin and Jinta continue arguing over who's going to be red, and Kanonji says that he will judge by their performance. They attack the Hollows, with Don mostly talking about who's the better fighter. Trying to escape, Yuzu trips and is saved by Ururu. Suddenly, all the Hollows merge to form one giant Hollow. It begins attacking and Yuzu along with Raku are knocked off the building. As they fall, Raku changes into a fiery lion, and saves Yuzu. Raku faces the Hollow and completely devastates the foe. The Kan'onji crew tries to help, and, with some teamwork, actually gets the job done. Raku fades back into a cat afterward and Yuzu remembers that she met Raku once before. She offered him some food because he was a stray in a construction site. He tried to follow her home, but got run over by a car. Later, Raku has returned to normal and is sitting in Yuzu's lap. Yuzu decides to keep the transformation of Raku a secret when Raku disappears, returning to the sky he fell from. Yuzu starts crying, feeling bad that she couldn't help Raku. Jinta tries to reassure her, to no avail, while Karin tries to comfort her. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Lieutenant Nanao Ise. Characters in Order of Appearance #Karin Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Raku #Jinta Hanakari #Ururu Tsumugiya #Kisuke Urahara #Tessai Tsukabishi #Don Kanonji Fights None Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes